Additional storage has always been a desirable commodity in homes and other structures where space is at a premium. One overlooked area in the past has been the space located behind doors. Storage devices have been developed in the past that hang over the upper edge of doors on hooks and/or attach directly to a rear surface of a door with screws, bolts and/or adhesives. However, these devices may damage the door's finish, damage the structural integrity of the door and/or make it difficult for the door to close by interfering with the door jam.
An additional problem with conventional door mounted cabinets is the size and weight of the devices, which make shipping and transportation expensive and add unnecessary weight to the door when installed thereon.
Therefore, a need exists for a hinge mounted cabinet that that is mountable to one or more existing hinges and hinge pins of a door wherein the weight of the cabinet is supported by the existing hinges, not the door, and a hinge mounted cabinet that is preferably light, modular and easy to install on any configuration of hinges.